


Carry me home

by Flexor



Series: The life and loves of Yang Xiao Long [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hot and Sweaty, Obscure song references, Orphans, Sunflowyr, Sunflowyr forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like an early workout on the heavy punchbag to drive the cobwebs out of your head and forget about things that might have been. Fish in the sea, pebbles on the beach. And then, the whole confusing whirlwind comes back for a rematch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry me home

Five thirty AM, on a Saturday at the Beacon Academy gym. Yang Xiao Long, wearing a tank top, shorts, and sneakers, walked in the door for a little quality time on one of the heavy bags. She never used to be much of a morning person, until she figured out that oh-gods-o'clock was the only time she could put in a decent workout without a crowd of other people waiting for a turn on the equipment. The lights were already on and there were the noises of one guy training, no doubt here for the same reason she was. He was one of the fourth-years, and she didn't know his name. Nice muscles, though. She walked to the bench, dropped her bag underneath and put her boom box on top. She looked at the guy, pointed at the boom box.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head, continued his routine. Yang pulled up her collection of music. For this sort of thing, she liked something hard hitting from a Vacuo band named "Battering Stone" she'd taken a liking to, turned up all the way. Another thing you couldn't get away with when there were lots of people in the gym. She found the album and stood back a few moments, listening to the first screaming guitar chords. She looked at her fellow early bird, who grinned, nodded, and went on hitting the bag. 

 

Yang walked up to the heavy bag and gave it a push, raising herself on the balls of her feet. The bag came swinging back. Yang dodged out of its way and threw two left jabs at it. She retreated quickly, holding her fists high as if the bag would hit her back. She changed the bag's direction with a right hook and followed it for a few seconds, dancing round it, advancing, retreating, paying close attention to her foot work. She hit it with two body shots and the bag swung out. Another song started that she liked particularly. The lyrics were gritty, partly spoken, partly sung, very clearly. The man who'd written them had wanted them to be heard, understood. Yang muttered along as she fought her pretend enemy.

>   
>  The tears of grey-haired swarms of children  
>  I thread them onto a white hair.  
> 

Yang's eyes narrowed with concentration. Her bare fists struck the bag. She didn't use gloves on purpose. Heavy gloves would make her hit too hard. Hitting hard was not the point of this exercise. Yang was strong enough to knock the bag through the wall.

>   
>  Throw the wet chain in the air  
>  And wish I had a mother.  
> 

Yang bared her teeth and threw a series of fast body punches at the bag, pushing it up, then quickly darting to the side on light feet as it came swinging back.

>   
>  No Sun shines upon me  
>  No breast has wept milk  
> 

She leapt forward, pummeling the bag with quick left jabs. She pushed her shoulder into the bag and sent it on a wide circle, pulling back from it as it circled round. slowing it down with quick punches. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the older student had stopped for a few moments to look at her. Not a problem. Yang was used to being looked at.

>   
>  In my throat there is a tube  
>  Have no navel on my belly  
> 

Yang was the very image of the busty blonde, and wore it on her sleeve. Where she walked, people watched her. She could have worn her hair short. She could have picked a different wardrobe.

>   
>  Mother!  
>  Mother!  
> 

But to hell with that. Yang loved her waterfall of curly hair, to the point of obsession. The tops that showed off her breasts to full advantage, the short shorts over long legs, the chunky leather boots, all went with the image. One of the few lessons her mother had left her was to be herself, as hard as she could, and damn anyone who made something of it.

>   
>  The mother that never bore me  
>  I have sworn to her this night  
> 

Her father had been terribly unlucky with the women in his life. Ruby's mom, a lovely woman named Summer, had died. Yang's mom had gone on a mission and never come back, except in Yang's dreams and visions. No news of Raven's fate had ever reached them, and Yang had never stopped searching for her, or news of her.

>   
>  I will gift her a disease  
>  And then sink her in the river  
> 

Yang hit the bag with a barrage of furious fast punches, grunting, but never crying out. Only noobs of the worst description screamed at the bag. It had no ears. It would not be intimidated by anything but strength and precision.

>   
>  Mother!  
>  Mother!  
> 

Yang's exercise was drawing to a close. She moved to the place where the bag would be when it was at rest, and kept it away from her with hard blows, making it circle round her. Her arms and shoulders shone with sweat. Her hair was in front of her face. She attacked the bag like a wild thing, but never lost her form. Finally, she danced a few steps back and held the bag still when it came swinging back. She stood still a few moments, taking deep breaths, eyes closed, listening to Battering Stone's weird and dark lyrics.

>   
>  In your lungs, lives an eel  
>  On my forehead, a birthmark  
>  Remove it with the kiss of knives  
>  Even if I must die of it  
> 

Yang breathed in deep, slowly let the air escape from her lungs. She whispered the last few lines of the song.

>   
>  Even if I must bleed to death  
>  Mother, give me strength.  
> 

There was a hand next to Yang, holding a bottle of spring water. She took it.

"Thanks."

"I was watching you. You keep your guard pretty high."

Yang cracked open the bottle and drank some water. "Habit. I've been sparring with fist fighters all my life."

"Not allowed to kick, were they? I was the same way, till I got here. Try sparring with some of the guys from Vacuo, especially the monkey Faunus. They'll teach you."

"I know one. Maybe I will." 

 

Muscle Boy had left for the shower, and Yang was sitting on the bench, gently steaming, eyes closed, wiping her face with a towel. She'd switched off the music and was enjoying the early morning silence. The door opened, a shrill echoing noise, no doubt the first of the latecomers wanting to use the bags or the weights. Yang heard the click of footsteps. _Dude_! Didn't anyone tell you? _Soft_ shoes in the gym only. She opened her eyes to tell the guy off, then found it wasn't a guy standing in front of her. She looked up, said nothing.

"Yang?"

"Nora?"

Yang had almost made her peace with the fact that Ren and Nora were now an item. She knew they went way back, which kinda sorta gave her first rights. Yang had _claimed_ them before Nora had, but whatever. What did she want with her, though? Apologise for trying to beat her up? Yang had had worse sparring matches than that.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

Given how fast Nora usually talked, that would be the same as ten minutes with someone else. Yang pointed her hand at the bench and Nora sat down.

"It's about Ren."

Surprise.

"I've been trying to do girlfriend stuff with him, because I'm his girlfriend now, and you were right, if I want to be his girlfriend I should act like a girlfriend and do the things with him that girlfriends do with their boyfriends, so I tried to do... _that_ with him."

Oh _gods_. What do you want from _me_ , Nora? _You_ are the one getting his clothes off. You know which tab goes in which slot, don't you?

"Well done Nora," said Yang. "Enjoy yourselves?" Did he look into your eyes from between your legs? Take you from behind? Make you see stars? Yang looked at Nora, and saw she was shaking.

"It was a _disaster_! I did it all wrong and then he went all... and we couldn't... and it was _horrible_!"

"So what do you want from me, _tips_?" Yang grinned. "You know, when things aren't coming up the way you want them to, what you do is put your hand round his, his..."

"Thing?"

"Thing. And you take a deep breath, and you blow down it as hard as you can. He'll be ready to go in no time. That's why they call it a blowjob."

Nora slowly turned her face to Yang, fire in her eyes, and suddenly hit her, _hard_ , in the midsection.

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?!"

It took Yang at least ten seconds to get her breath back. With all the pink bouncy fluffiness that made Nora who she was, it was easy to forget that she packed a punch like an express train. Also, it was hard to deny that Yang, like many people, thought that Nora wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. Vehemently denying it wasn't really an option at this point. Yang looked into Nora's eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Nora. So what went wrong?"

"I did a striptease," said Nora."

No weapon at the Huntress' command is greater than strength of will. To master weapons of steel, her mind must be to steel as steel is to flesh. Her mind must be _diamond_.

Yang kept her face straight.

"I borrowed some of Pyrrha's underthings."

Now that did make sense. Pyrrha had some really nice underthings. Yang had seen them when Pyrrha had wandered across the hall in her bathrobe to copy some class notes off Blake. Blake was the best girl for things like that. Now Yang, despite recent adventures, didn't usually get turned on by girls, but _damn_ , Pyrrha! The thing was, Pyrrha had considerably more to put _in_ those underthings than Nora had. A scene inside the JNPR dorm slowly drifted into focus.

Yang concentrated on her breathing and not a muscle moved on her face.

"I put on some sexy music, and I took it all off, and Ren was watching, and I... I fell."

Will of diamond. Deep breaths. Still waters. I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar.

Yang, in perfect balance with the world, turned her eyes to Nora. All laughter left her in a splintered second. Nora's eyes were red, and her breath came in ragged sobs.

"It was a _disaster_!"

"Oh sweetie..." Despite everything, Yang had a really big heart, and Nora looked so completely miserable. She put her arm round Nora's shoulders. "You don't need to do that kind of stuff. Not for Ren. You don't have to pretend to be some kind of... of _tramp_ for him. That's so far away from what he loves about you. Next time you try, why don't you just leap into his arms and don't stop kissing him till..."

"I _hated_ it!" Nora looked straight at the floor. "I hated everything about it. Putting my hands on him... on his..."

"Thing."

"Yeah. I looked at his face, and you know what I saw? He wanted to be somewhere else! He wanted to be on the other side of the _planet_ from me! He's _never_ looked at me like that ever!" Nora moved quick as lightning, wrapped her arms round Yang and put her face on her chest. Yang Xiao Long, pillow for the heartbroken.

"I don't wanna be his girlfriend anymore. I want to go back to being his..."

Yang stroked Nora's orange hair. "His Nora. I think he'll be a lot happier with that. And you too."

Nora looked up at Yang. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It's just he came home with my batteries, looking all happy and stuff, and I asked him what he was so happy about, and he said he'd had a nice trip on the motorbike with you, and I haven't been on your motorbike, but he made it sound _awesome_ and I'd love to do that sometime, and then he said you were marvellous, and I asked him what he meant, and he just sat there smiling and stuff, and I asked him again, and he said you were really wild, meaning in _bed_ , and I've never been in bed with him, I mean I have been, sleeping with him, but not _sleeping_ sleeping with him, not _sexy_ sleeping, because he never asked me, and I got angry and I _hit_ him, and then I took Magnhild and I hit _you_ , and... and..." Nora took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Yang looked at Nora in a state of mild information overload, filing bits of data under 'Good', 'Bad', 'Uncertain', and 'Nora'.

"You thought I was going to take your place."

Nora sniffed, nodded.

"I don't think I would have, you know. You two go _way_ back. I'm just..."

Nora stood up, put her hands on Yang's shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. Yang couldn't look away, doomed to sit here in the gym in her sweaty tanktop forever, held prisoner by the intense stare in Nora's green eyes.

"This is all a very _very_ big mistake. I'm going to find Ren and talk to him and tell him that I'm not his girlfriend anymore, and he'll just have to accept that."

"Good for you," said Yang, hypnotized.

"And I'm telling _you_ , that in about thirty minutes, there's gonna be an _awesome_ ninja at Beacon who _doesn't_ _have_ _a_ _girlfriend_. Are you hearing what I'm saying?"

Nora winked at Yang, turned round and ran out of the door.

Oh. _Oh._

Yang stared miles away from her, stroking her chin.

"Do I _want_ an awesome ninja without a girlfriend?"

Yes. _Yes!_ No. Stuff him. Really? Not really.

"Damn." 

* * *

As it turned out, Yang found that she had lots of things to do that day. Fill up Bumblebee's tank, write a few essays, convince Weiss that she _wasn't_ a total failure no matter what Winter had said, hang out with Uncle Qrow. Strict rules against alcohol in the dorms didn't seem to apply to him. Come to think of it, very few rules seemed to apply to uncle Qrow Branwen. That's what made him the coolest uncle on the planet.

Yang also really didn't want to jump into Ren's arms as soon as Nora broke the news to him. Don't wanna look too eager. To be honest, she still wasn't completely sure if she really wanted to. But finally, Uncle Qrow went his way on Official Business, and Yang went to the mensa for some fried rat with soggy potatoes and vegetable mush. She thanked the zombie on ladle duty, and walked out into the mess hall. She was looking for nobody in particular, but still spotted Ren on his own at the end of a table. Yang had made her mind up. It just wasn't going to happen. Just go sit with someone else. Anyone else. Yang was the most smoking blonde in the academy, so who was going to complain? She could have any boy she wanted, and maybe some of the girls, too. There was absolutely no reason why she should...

"Hi. I hear there's an awesome ninja at Beacon who doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I hear he bakes a mean pancake too." Ren gave her a wavering smile.

Yang sat down, tasted her food. "Good skill to have here."

"Nora told you, then?"

Yang nodded. She cut a piece off her turkey steak.

"I have her permission to rip your clothes off," said Yang. "Which is awfully nice of her."

Ren looked away. Yang followed his gaze and saw Pyrrha and Jaune sitting on the other side of the hall with Nora between them. It's amazing how you can tell someone is looking at you even at that distance.

Ren looked back at Yang. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

Yang abandoned her plate, and together they walked, silently. They found themselves in their hallway.

Yang snifffed. "Your dorm or mine?"

Ren wordlessly opened his door and followed Yang in. Ren sat down on his bed. Yang sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of him. Go on. Talk.

"There's a few things we can do," said Ren. "First. We can just admit to ourselves that the ship has sailed. The train has left. Grimm have overrun the station. If you want to do that, I understand completely."

"I'm _not_ someone's second best, Ren."

"You're _nobody's_ second best. Least of all mine."

"Second," said Yang, "We can pretend that the last couple of days never happened." She wrinkled her nose. "Except, I can't just turn off my memories. It hurt, Ren. I did it to myself, but still it hurt."

"I'm sorry for that," said Ren. "Really I am. So third is, we _remember_ what happened these last few days, and start from that."

"Fourth..." Yang suddenly shook her head. "No. Too complicated. There's only one question. Do we, or don't we?"

"If we do..."

Yang got to her knees and looked into Ren's eyes from up close. "If we do, then there's _not_ gonna be a repeat of these last few days. If we do, then we _do_. We give it our best shot, and we don't give up at the first sign of trouble. I know Nora's special. But so am I. What about you?"

"You're right. Nora _is_ special. I still love Nora more than I can put in words. Nothing comes between me and Nora, not even you."

Yang waited.

"If we _do_ , then I know I'll fall in love with you, Yang. Head over heels, deliriously, helplessly, unable to resist, unwilling to even try resisting. Because you're amazing."

Yang bowed her head a little, showing she'd heard the compliment. Go on.

"But if you ever ask yourself who I love more, you or Nora, then it'll always be Nora."

Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Let me tell you about Nora, and then you can decide. I met her in the orphanage when I was seven and she was five. Neither of us remembers anything before that. For all we care, we were _born_ at that specific moment. Orphanages give you a roof over your head, a warm meal a day, and all you need to survive. But they don't give you _parents_. So Nora came in, crying, with a bleeding knee. And I sat her on a chair, washed away the dirt and the blood, and put on a plaster, and gave her a hug. I asked her what happened, and she said some boy _pushed_ her."

"Little shit," said Yang.

"Right. So I ran to find him, and punched him in the face. But he was _this_ old!" Ren held up nine fingers. "And I couldn't throw a proper punch to save my life. So he kicked my little butt all over the room until Nora came in, screaming, and jumped him. And together, we kicked the living crap out of him."

Yang grinned. "Flowerpower!"

Ren laughed with her. "Our very first team attack. And it worked. So they transferred him out and Nora and I spent two weeks in the Hole."

"Hole?"

"Separation. A cooler for excited youngsters. After those two weeks, in the same cell, a room really, eating the same slop, comforting each other for the world. Nora and I were _one_. We've hardly ever been out of each other's sight since then. I have no way of knowing for sure, but without Nora I wouldn't be here now. We have saved each other's lives and each others sanity so often, in a million different ways, big things, small things. Sometimes before either of us realised that we _needed_ saving."

"And you never had the idea to go in for some, well, _special_ cuddles?"

"No. Never. Not you and Ruby, not me and Nora."

"So how did you ever lose your virginity?"

"Would you believe you were my first?"

"No."

Ren looked at Yang with a steady gaze. Yang's mouth fell open.

" _Really_?"

"No," said Ren, with a laugh. "You were my second. First girl was... A bit of a confused situation. Went on a trip with the academy, got lost and she kind of jumped me. Nora thought she was weird and so did I."

"Nora was _there_?"

"Yes. No..." Ren waved a hand. "You had to be there. But anyway. Let's say we do this."

"Let's."

"One of these days, you're going to walk into our dorm, and find me with Nora in my lap, and the world outside our arms doesn't exist anymore. And she may be butt-naked, because the most _horrible_ thought just occurred to her as she was showering and she _had_ to talk to me about it _right_ now. That's just the way she is."

Yang gave a small thoughtful nod.

"Nora and I are still closer than close, and nothing will change that."

"Is Nora gonna go ballistic if she walks in on us? Big hammers on my head really put me off my stroke."

Ren thought a few moments. "I don't think so. We talked it over. She's good." Ren sighed. "We're getting to that age where people think you're strange if you're still a virgin. Nora still is. She knew of my first time, but you're the first where it really felt good. Felt _right_. And that scared her."

"Why? I mean it was _great_ , don't get me wrong, but in the end, we were just having a little fun."

"It was more than a little fun to me. It felt..." Ren hesitated. "Almost like coming home."

Yang opened her mouth to shoot off a pun on 'coming', but something in the back of her mind kicked her hard and told her that now was _not_ the time for cheap puns.

"I should explain. For people like Nora and me, _home_ is not just a word. It's not a place, it's not people exactly. It's the one thing we've never had. A feeling that you are..."

"Family?"

"Yes, but more. It's a place where you can finally completely rest, because you're safe."

Yang breathed in slowly. "Nora thought you were going home without her."

"Yes. And I can't. I literally can't, it's impossible." Ren looked up at Yang, eyes shining with held back tears. "If I abandon Nora and go with you, what you will have, will not be _me_. It'll be someone else, someone horrible."

They looked at each other for a very long moment.

"But to answer your question," said Ren, "No. If she ever walks in on us, she'll just point and giggle and run away."

Yang grinned wickedly. "Maybe she'll jo-"

" _No!_ Nono. Nonono!" Ren _looked_ at Yang. "No."

They both laughed, and without even noticing, they both breathed easier.

"So. You come with a pink hyperactive ball of fluff, and I can't freak out at anything you two are doing. And _you_ don't leave me in the rain again, unless you want to die."

"That seems to be the size of it."

Yang held out her hand. "I can live with that."

Ren took Yang's hand. "I _want_ to live with that." 

 

They both stood up, still holding hands. They looked into each other's eyes, hardly daring to breathe.

"Do we kiss now?" said Ren.

"I think we do."

Yang wrapped her arms around Ren and lifted him bodily off the ground. Their lips met, and didn't part for a long time. Ren looked down on Yang.

"You're _strong_."

"My heart is pure."

"Heh."

Yang dropped Ren back to his feet. "My _mind_ isn't. I wanna celebrate. And by celebrate I mean fuck."

" _Damn!_ "

" _Not_ the answer I was hoping for from my new boyfriend."

"I don't have any rubbers."

"Don't need 'em. There's a thing inside my tummy so I don't become a mummy. Which is a good thing to know when a rubber breaks, let me tell you."

"Uhh..."

"My last test came up clean as a whistle. You're not going to catch anything off me, and I'm not going to fuck anyone but you ever again. You?"

"Clean blood test when I entered Beacon. Used a rubber the only time I did it since then."

"Lots of them if I remember correctly."

"It was a bit of a blur..."

"Nora?"

"Yeah, she's fi..." Ren gave Yang a _look_.

Yang burst out laughing. "I _knew_ you'd know." Yang moved her face closer to Ren's and pulled at his shirt and whispered. "Let's _fuck_." 

 

It's amazing how quickly you can get your clothes off if properly motivated. Yang tumbled back into Ren's bed and pulled him on top of her. His kisses felt every bit as good as she remembered. Better even, because from now on there would be an endless supply. His hand on her breast felt like it belonged there. The look in his eyes gave her shivers all over her body.

" _Now!_ "

Ren grinned like a wolf. "I'll try to be quiet."

Yang's eyes grew large and round. "Is that a ninja thing? Well I don't wanna mess with your culture or anything, but I'm gonna be shouting your name at the top of my voice." Yang savoured the look of horror in Ren's eyes. "I'm your girlfriend now, boyfriend. And I want everybody to know how happy you're making me. Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell everybody who doesn't run away fast enough, and someone is going to get rich selling T-shirts that say _Yes_ _Yang_ , _I_ _KNOW!_ " Yang ran her fingers down to Ren's butt and squeezed. "Come on."

Ren laughed quietly. "Yang Xiao Long, you are amazing."

"Less talking. More..."

Yang gasped as she felt Ren enter her, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

" _Yes_."

Yang wrapped her legs round Ren. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her softly, fucking her hard.

Yang took a deep breath, and screamed. " _Ren!_ "

Ren stopped a moment, eyes glowing at her. "You weren't kidding!"

"Just try to stop me, ninja boy."

Ren took Yang's face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her like the world was going to end. Yang dragged her fingernails over his back, pushed her hips up faster, spurring Ren on without words. She closed her eyes, moaned into Ren's mouth. So _good_. She looked up at Ren's face, his eyes seeing nothing, his body feeling everything. There was a bang as Yang's head bumped into the headboard. Ren looked down, disturbed.

"Keep _going!_ "

He grunted, moved down the bed, pulled Yang back to him by her legs and pushed back into her sitting up. Yang laughed wildly.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," said Ren.

She let her eyes wander over Ren's nice chest muscles while he continued. The angle was slightly different, and he was touching her in different places.

"Oh yeah."

Ren moved his hands up from Yang's knees, to her hips, slowing down as he touched her waist. Yang grabbed both his hands and pushed them onto her breasts. Her eyes closed. She shouted his name again, and seconds later, she felt the touch of his lips. He still had his hands occupied, so she grabbed a handfull of his hair and pulled him to her, holding his head steady as his hips were moving. She tilted her head back, so _close_! She tightened herself round him, making him groan, speed up even more, frantic, desperate. She grabbed his shoulders as though she wanted to crush them and cried out as she came, felt the sudden slickness and heat between her legs. With a sudden hard push, he buried himself inside her, till he could go no deeper. This time, Yang could feel his warmth entering her. Ren cried out, a single word, a single name.

" _Yang!_ "

Fighting for air, wild smiles on their faces, they looked into each other's eyes. Ren's hands were stroking her hair. Her hand slowly ran up and down his back.

"You called my name."

"Can't have you doing all the work. My T-shirt will say _Ren_ , _Shut_ _Up_ _About_ _Your_ _Girlfriend_."

"I'll give you this, Lie Ren. Kissing me does work to shut me up. But you can't keep kissing me forever."

Ren took this as the challenge it was.

"Have to eat sometimes," said Yang, in between kisses.

"Breathe, too." said Ren.

Yang pulled his head up. "Not to mention _fuck_. Ready for the next round?"

"Go on."

Yang pushed Ren off her.

"My turn on top." 

* * *

"They say that our. Love. Is. Wro-o-o-ong, but they don't kno-ow what love is!" Yang, to be honest, couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but what she lacked in skill, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. She was belting out a suitably sleazy song as she pushed open the door to her dorm. "They don't _know_ what love is! _I_ know what love is!"

She stopped and stared. On the floor were Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss, playing Remnant. Ruby was sitting on her bed with Nora, painting her fingernails for her.

"You're off key," said Weiss.

"Now ask me if I care," said Yang.

Blake glared at Jaune, and held out her cards to him. "Smugglers? Dick move, Vomit Boy. I will remember this."

"My armies are invicible," said Jaune. "Your threats are empty."

"I think our dorm is free now, said Pyrrha. That is, if any of it is still standing?"

"Most of it," said Yang, airily. "Hey!"

Ruby blew on Nora's fingers, looked over her shoulder.

"Sup, sis?"

Yang did a little dance with her fists in the air. "Guess who's got a new _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah," said Blake. "Who _is_ this 'Ren' you kept mentioning just now?"

"Oh my... You mean you could _hear_?"

"I think they could hear it in Mistral," said Weiss.

Yang bared her teeth in a big grin and raised her fist.

" _Yess!_ "

Nora jumped down from Ruby's bed. Yang gave her a doubtful look, trying to read her expression. She ran to Yang, wrapped her arms round her and put her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I'm so _happy_ for you. You look so happy. And I'm sure you're gonna make Ren happy too." Green eyes looked up to Yang from up close.

"Or else," she whispered, to Yang alone.

"Hey," said Yang. "I don't take boys home often. When I take Ren home, are you coming too? Wouldn't want to do it without you."

Nora's green eyes locked with Yang's light purple ones. A little lopsided grin was on Nora's face.

"You've not just been doing grunty sexy things. You've been _talking_."

"Mostly grunty sexy things, though."

"Eww," said Nora. "I'm going to ask him all about it, and learn all your tricks and try them out on _my_ boyfriend when I get one."

"Hey! Learn your own tricks!"

Nora only laughed and stormed out of the door. 

* * *

"Hey sis." Ruby jumped onto Yang's bed, and sat down on the foot end.

"Hmm." Yang lay back, hands behind her head.

"Are you really going to take Ren home to see dad?"

"Oh yes."

"He's the real one?"

"Yes. Yes he is. Hey..."

"What?"

Yang sat up and put her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"I've got a boyfriend!"

"Yes Yang," said Ruby. "I _know_."

**Author's Note:**

> And here, I think, I'll leave Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long to their happy, sweaty, sticky devices. Thank you all who've read this, thank you for all the Kudos, they make my day whenever I get them, and thank you for the nice comments, past present and future.
> 
> Oh. In case you're wondering, Yang's exercise song is "Mutter", by the German band Rammstein. It inspired me to do the bit about orphans wanting to go home.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNdnVVHfseA
> 
> Yang's celebration song is "You can leave your hat on," written by Joe Cocker and performed by various other artists.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJJsYSPJ9A8
> 
> I'll leave you with this picture of Yang and Ren, proving beyond reasonable doubt that Sunflowyr is the cutest ship ever:
> 
> http://dashingicecream.tumblr.com/post/89316973992/sunflower-%E1%90%9B-cause-it-supes-kyoot


End file.
